Somewhere Out There
by nightmaiden
Summary: (Mimato fic)~Songfic~ Matt and Mimi are a happy couple, but there is something driving them apart. Matt will not gvie up.


By: nightmaiden

AN: I know, I know…I said that I would finish Filling The Space first before starting other stories, but this story was bugging me all night and plus this song. Couldn't take it. I love this song so much. 'Somewhere out there' is by Our Lady Peace. Really good song. Listen to it. The setting takes place after the 1st season after a year, and it's before the 2nd season. Doesn't happen yet.

Disclaimer: digimon is not mine…our lady peace and its beautiful song doesn't either

Somewhere Out There

Tip…

Tip…

Shifting her body on a different position, Mimi threw her pillow against her head to ignore the annoy tips. The girl wrapped the warm blankets around her small form. But the tips continued on. A year and one-month passed since the Digidestineds came back from the Digiworld. And the tips were really annoying her more than the Digiworld.

Tip…

Tip…

Tip…

Groaning, Mimi reeled herself up. For a minute she appeared angry, but she blinked a few times, then she lightly yawned the sleep out. Mimi rubbed her eyes and stood up from the bed. Balancing herself, Mimi made her way to her window. She opened it and looked out the silent night air. Scanning and finding nothing, Mimi was about to close the window.

"Wait." Came a whisper.

Mimi looked outside again. She yawned again, "Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my Juliet." He responded.

"Oh…Well, she's not here yet. Come back tomorrow, maybe she'll be here with a better mood and more less tired."

"Mimi…"

"What time is it?" Mimi glanced to her clock, but had no luck. She still had sleep in her eyes.

"It's pass four in the morning."

"Oh, well I think don't have anything better to do. Yeah, this is the time I wanted to wake up, where for a normal person would wake up at ten in the morning."

"Mimi, I came because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch the sun rise."

Mimi was about to pass, but the look Matt gave her was too irresistible.

"Give me ten minutes." Mimi closed the window.

Matt gently smiled.

When Mimi came out, Matt was looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"Your hair…it's purple."

"Yeah, I always wanted to color my hair. How's does it look?"

"It's a new look."

"You don't like it."

"No, it's beautiful…you're beautiful."

Mimi smiled, blushing

The young couple walked, hand in hand to a hill in the park. The park was only three blocks. They walked in silence. The streets were dark with the street light poles hanging over them. The gently blew against the streets, driving the young couple to hug each other for warmth. Once they reached the top of the hill, Matt spread a blanket and he and Mimi sat down.

"So when is the sun coming up?" Mimi questioned Matt as he looked at her, with a shine in his eyes

"Dunno." Matt continued looking at her.

"What? Oh, Matt. You know, I love spending time with you, but I'm really tired."

Matt gently kissed Mimi lightly on the lips.

"I'm not that really tired." Mimi smiled.

Matt laughed and held Mimi to him. The sun came up an hour later as the couple held each other, watching it. About an hour pass when the sun floated in the sky. Mimi slowly stood up.

"Sorry to announce, but I got to get home. My parents are going to freak out if they can't find me. Plus my dad wants to talk about something."

Matt nodded. He stood up and gathered the blanket, and then he and Mimi walked back to her house. Matt walked her up to her door.

"See you later today." Mimi whispered, kissing Matt.

"Yeah, later today." His turn to kiss her.

It was noon when Matt was walking to Mimi's house. From a distance, Matt saw someone running from a house. As he reached to her house, her father was at the door.

"What's wrong, Mr. Tachikawa?"

He looked at Matt sadly, "Mimi ran out on us."

That's was Mimi, who Matt saw running from a house. Matt was about to take off after her.

"Matt, wait! Please let her be by herself for a moment."

Matt didn't want to listen, but it was Mimi's father. He couldn't disrespect his wishes.

"What happened?"

Mr. Tachikawa signed, "Hate to break this to you, but we're moving to America…"

Matt stopped listening to him after he said 'moving'. He dropped the flowers; he had brought for Mimi. Matt couldn't feel his body. He couldn't move and if he could, his heart will shatter into pieces. He was feelings what seemed new to him and he didn't like it.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Matt couldn't take it any longer. He didn't care if he disrespect's Mimi's father. He had to find Mimi. Matt heard Mr. Tachikawa, but he continued to run to the park where he saw her run to. Matt came to the park. He stopped and scanned the area, but she was nowhere to be found. Matt spent the whole day looking for her, but she was nowhere. Mr. Tachikawa called his father and Mr. Ishida had to drag Matt from the park to his house to rest.

Ring…

"Hello?"

"Matt, she's here. But please don't come. Come tomorrow at the airport. Bye."

Matt had the phone hanging to his ear. At night he couldn't sleep and he wanted to. He wanted to awake from this nightmare. The next day his dad drove him to the airport. When they got there, Matt jumped out of the car and ran into the airport. He searched and searched, he couldn't find her. Then a purple blur caught his eye. His dad stood from a distance. He walked outside and smoked, waiting for his son to come back. Matt walked up her.

"Mimi?"

The girl flinched and turned around slowly, "Matt…" she whispered

Matt smiled and held her face in his hands. Mimi smiled, then she threw arms around him. She cried into his shoulder. Matt held her, not wanted to let go.

~Last time I talked to you,…you were lonely and out of place.~  


"Flight 343, please would all the passagers start boarding."

"That's me." Mimi wiped her misty eyes.

  
~You were looking down on me,…lost out in space.~

"Stay." Matt said suddenly.

Mimi looked at him, "Matt, you know I can't. I'm sorry."

Matt nodded.

Mimi signed, "Hey, we'll see each other again." Mist started a flow in her eyes, "I love you." Mimi hugged him tightly one last time.

~Laid underneath the stars,…strung out and feeling brave.~  


"I love you too."

  
~Watch the red orange glow,…watch them float away.~

Matt watched her go. Onto the plane. The plane flew away with Mimi. Matt stayed by the window. Even though Mimi's plane left an hour ago. Turning, Matt exited the airport and found his dad by the car, smoking. Matt was quiet when his dad drove back home. When they got home, Matt waited by the phone even though the plane doesn't arrive a day later. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed the phone. Who was he going to call? He knew no one in America. Putting the phone back, Matt put his head down. Spending the day by the phone. His dad left a plate of eggs by him, but he didn't touch it.

~Down here in the atmosphere,…garbage and city lights,~  
~you gotta save your tired soul,…you gotta save our lives.~  
  


A day passed and no phone call from Mimi or her parents. Matt was getting worried. His dad looked at him.

"Maybe their plane arrived a little late. Calm down. Go watch some TV."

Matt stopped and nodded, to do anything to stop his from getting worry. Matt flipped through the TV, hoping to see Mimi on the TV. Anything to see her again. Nothing was on. Turning off the TV, Matt sat by the phone again. His dad signed.

~Turn on the radio,…to find you on satellite,~  
~I'm waiting for the sky to fall,…I'm waiting for a sign.~  


Sometimes Matt would check the mail or his e-mail for anything from Mimi every five minutes, but there wasn't any.

~All we are is all so far.~  


Matt couldn't take it any longer. He convinced his dad into driving him to the airport. Mr. Ishida waved as he saw his son' plane took off to head for America. Matt nervously sat in his chair, not knowing what he was doing. He wanted the plane to go faster. When the plane touch the ground, Matt was one of the first to step out and into America. He turned around, looking for something. He had never been to America. Confused, Matt asked what he only knew about New York.

"Do you know where I can find 'The Big Apple?"

"Huh?" A man responded.

Matt tried a different approach, "Do you know where's Central Park?"

"That way." He pointed for Matt. "Take a cab and you'll get there faster."

"Thanks." Matt ran to catch a cab, "Taxi!" But it drove pass him.

"Yo, Taxi!" One drove next to the same man, Matt asked for directions. "Here, take this one."

"Thanks again." Matt entered the cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Hmm…Central Park."

The car jerk forward then drove faster. Matt put his seat belt on, a little scared.

  
~You're falling back to me,…the star that I can't see.~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~  


Matt paid the driver and walked into the park. He didn't know where to start. The place was so big. He didn't know why he didn't stay home and wait for Mimi. Matt started to run farther into the park, searching any sign of purple hair.

  
~You're falling out of reach,…defying gravity,~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Ishida. Is Matt home?"

"No, he's not. He's gone."

"Where did he go?"

"To New York."

Silence

"What!?" Mimi nearly panicked.

"He went out searching for you. He said he was going to Central Park or something. You better find-" The phone went dead and the touch tone waved in. Smiling, Mr. Ishida hanged up the phone.

  
  
~Hope you remember me,…when you're homesick and need a change.~  
~I miss your purple hair,…I miss the way you taste.~

Mimi grabbed her coat and ran outside to Central Park. She, too, was lost. She didn't know that much of New York or it's giant city. She grabbed a cab and ordered him to her destination. 

  
  
~I know you'll come back someday,…on a bed of nails I wait.~  
~I'm praying that you don't burn out, or fade away.~

Matt ran around every corner, hoping to see her. Rustling through his hair, Matt turned from right to left. People were walking around, which made it harder for Matt to find Mimi.  


  
~All we are is all so far~

Mimi arrived to Central Park. She groaned. It was going to take her all day to search the whole park.

  
~You're falling back to me,…the star that I can't see.~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~  


Matt asked some people if they knew any one by the name of Mimi. He only got negative answers.

  
~You're falling out of reach,…defying gravity,~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~  


Then he saw her as she saw him. They were silence for a moment. Matt walked up to her as she did the same. Mist of heavy tears began to grow around her eyes. He brought his hands up and framed her face.

"One day was too much for me."

"I tried to call, but you weren't there. And when I found out you were here, I couldn't take it no more."

Matt smiled. Then he kissed her.

"Let's get out of here. Did you know where's your place from here?"

Mimi smiled, "Nope."

  
~You're falling back to me,…the star that I can't see.~  
~I know you're out there, oh.~  
~You're falling out of reach,…defying gravity....~  


"Well, Matt. I made some reservations and you'll be staying at the Holiday Inn."

"Thank you, Mr. Tachikawa."

"How long will you be staying, Matt?"

~I know you're out there,~  
~somewhere out there.~  


Matt looked at Mimi, "Do you have to ask?"

  
~You're falling back to me,…the star that I can't see.~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~  


"Well, it's gotta dark. I should head to the hotel." Matt said.

"I'll walk you to the door." Mimi stood up.

Matt opened the door and stepped outside. Mimi stood by the door.

"Thanks for coming, Matt."

Matt smiled. He lifted Mimi's chin and kissed her.

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Night." Mimi watched Matt walk away.

  


~You're falling out of reach,…defying gravity,~  
~I know you're out there,…somewhere out there.~

Matt opened the door to his room. He put his wallet on the dresser and fell onto the bed, exhausted. He looked around the room, wondering what to do.  


  
~You're falling back to me.~

He grabbed the phone and dialed.  


  
~Well I know,~  
~I know.~  


"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Hi."

  


~You're falling out of reach.~  


"I love you."

~I know...~  
  


"I love you too."

The End

Okay…this is the last story I'm doing until I finish Filling the Space story, but I had to write it…love this song!! PLZ R&R!!! Thanks for reading this…


End file.
